


What We Lost

by nextdoorgays



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: this is an au where koki is dead so yo have been forewarned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextdoorgays/pseuds/nextdoorgays
Summary: Eto Koki had passed quite some time ago in a horrific accident which forever scared the other members of Growth. Fujimura Mamoru gave up composing and lived on his own. Yaegashi Kensuke and Sakuraba Ryouta continued idol work and tried their best to care of Mamoru, however.. Mamoru was already being cared for.(A very short angsty au)





	What We Lost

The country house was quiet and even empty. But not to it's current resident, Fujimura Mamoru. 

 

“Kou-kun, do you think Ryou-kun and Ken-kun will come over again today?” brown eyes glanced to the stairs as a blond male gently stepped down them.

 

“ _ They said they would, and I’ve no doubt they wouldn't _ ,” the blond male answered. His voice was as soft as a whisper, his appearance was seemingly translucent. However, to Fujimura Mamoru, the blond was just as real as he'd ever been.

 

“True. I hope they bring food! I wish you could make lunch, but Ryou-kun doesn't want you to,” Mamoru’s eyes suddenly sparkled, “What if I wrote a song for you!”

 

Koki let out a gentle chuckle, sitting next to Mamoru on the sofa, “ _ I think you've done enough Mamoru. Have you eaten breakfast? _ ”

 

Mamoru shook his head, “I was going to make an omelette, but I couldn't figure out which pan I'm supposed to use… I was hoping you'd help.”

 

“ _ Of course, _ ” blue eyes softened, and Kou had a small grin spread across his face, “ _ I’ll always be here to help _ .”

 

~~~

 

Sakuraba Ryouta and Yaegashi Kensuke happened to have a very busy day, but that didn't keep them from visiting their dear friend, Mamoru. Ever since the accident, Mamoru hadn't beeen the same. He constantly said things like “Kou-kun cooked breakfast today!” or “Kou-kun helped me with the laundry.” It was sweet, but the only problem with that was the one missing fact…

 

The “Kou-kun” he mentioned was dead.

 

It was a stage accident. One of the props had fell, and Koki had reacted first. He pushed Mamoru mostly out of the way. However, the prop would hit Koki and he would live for a few days before the injuries he had gotten would kill him.

 

Ryouta could never forget the sounds of the prop falling, the screaming, the sirens, and the sound of the heart monitor when Koki’s heart had stopped. None of them would. Growth would disband due to this. The loss had devastated all of Growth, each of them dealing with it in their own way. 

 

Kensuke watched as Ryouta bottled up how he felt to try and remain strong, but Ken knew that Ryou shouldn't. Kensuke would talk to Ryouta each and every night, checking in on his friend. Ken could tell Koki’s loss had hurt Ryouta beyond repair and the two would often spend nights crying together, comforting eachother, and trying to reminisce the good times.

 

Unfortunately, for Mamoru, he didn't remember the accident at all. As mentioned earlier, Koki had pushed Mamoru mostly out of the way of the falling prop. However, a light fixture had hit Mamoru on the head, causing him to lose memory of the accident or anything of the beloved idol group Growth. All Mamoru remembered was that they had been preparing for their debut and were turned down by the company. At least, that's what he had been told.

 

The composer had retired to a home in the countryside, given to him by Koki’s mother. Mamoru continued to compose, but often would drift astray and was unable to care for himself. Every night, the memories of Growth and the accident would return which was why Kensuke and Ryouta would take care of him in their own ways.

 

Kensuke would help get Mamoru out of the house and take him out to do things. Ryouta would clean the house while the two were gone and cook Mamoru’s favorite meals. Ryouta couldn't quite imitate Koki’s cooking, but he tried his best for everyone's sake. Especially Mamoru’s.

 

~~~

 

Eventually, Ryouta and Kensuke made it to Mamoru’s country home later that night. Upon entering the home, they noticed something strange. There was a hauntingly familiar smell coming from the kitchen and no. It wasn’t the smell of something burning. It was the smell of…

 

“Ken-kun! Ryou-kun!’ Mamoru greeted the two guests very cheerfully.

 

“Mamoru, what’s that smell?” Ryouta had already taken off his shoes and was heading straight to the kitchen. He knew above all else Mamoru couldn’t cook that well.

 

“Kou-kun promised to cook dinner tonight,” Mamoru said, Kensuke giving him a confused look.

 

“Mamoru… Kou isn’t here anymore so how could he be- Ryou?!” the indigo haired male looked to his friend who suddenly froze when he looked in the kitchen.

 

Standing their, cooking, was Eto Koki. Well, it wasn’t quite Koki. There was something off about him. Maybe it was the translucent appearance or the eerie yet warm glow emitting from the figure. 

 

“K-Kou,” Ryouta’s eyes widened in shock, tears threatening to spill over, “Ken… I-It’s…”

 

“A ghost?!” Kensuke was just as frozen as Ryouta.

 

“A ghost…? Where?” Mamoru blinked, obviously bewildered by such an accusation.

“All this time..” Ryouta began to say, almost choking on tears.

 

“We thought Mamoru had gone crazy,” Ken finished the sentence that Ryouta couldn't, hugging his distraught -boy- friend.

 

Finally, Koki happened to look up from his cooking a soft smile spreading across his face, “ _ Welcome back you two. _ ”


End file.
